A Complicated Romance
by Rem1991
Summary: Matthew is stuck "babysitting" Mclain's niece. An immateur and naive brat who--strangely interests him like no other person ever has. And he has met quite a lot of strange people. Matt/Oc *lots of scenes


If you have some questions about my writing and what not, look at my profile thingy If you still have some questions after that, contact me on . So if you like, flame me about something that i already talked about in my profile, I will get mad but of course that won't happen because you're all LOVELY DIE HARD READERS WHO ARE KIND! XD

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DIE HARD!!

A Die Hard Story

There are many children in the world, who, according to their way of life, daily diet, or physical health, will become the adult their choices has decided for them to be.

And so, it would not be unusual if a boy from New Jersey, cooped up in his room all his life with nothing but computers, would turn out to be a sarcastic and truth be known, an ungallant individual working for a police force as a computer technician, or whatever they call them these days. While a small town girl, unsure to make her own decisions and quite unusual to the rest of the world, would turn out to be an immature adult, still unusual to the world and lost about many things which her surroundings failed to explain to her. The two would lead different lives and continue on to be the ungallant boy and the lost girl, but their meetings with one another would soon turn their very unattractive attributes to one of their strongest points.

We are looking at two such individuals.

KT Tunstall- Suddenly I see

Red Bull cans laid on the floor and a pair of bare feet kicked them out of the way.

A delicate hand hit the top of a red alarm clock angrily as the ringing suddenly reached a stop.

The boy with dark hair and dark eyes grabbed a dark shirt and fought his head through it, grabbing another Red Bull as he did but feeling its empty hollowness, he threw it behind him into a trash can.

While the girl put her feet on the floor, letting her pajama bottoms drape over her feet to touch her wooden floor.

He reached for the fridge and messily rummaged through his cans of pop and found at the back of the fridge, an unopened Red Bull can.

Her feet were dragged across the floor and she walked up to her bathroom and closed the door of her medicine cabinet, revealing her reflection of a 16 year old girl with brown chestnut hair to her shoulders and bangs that stopped right above her eyes.

He opened the window angrily and stuck his head out, calling out to one construction worker. "When are you guys gonna quit waking me up every god damn morning?!" He called.

"WOOF!" A dog by her feet cheered to the girl as she passed by, on her way to the bathroom.

"When you stop playing with your game boys." The construction worker shot back at him.

"Morning, mom." She said, passing by a framed photo of a woman sitting peacefully on a bench.

music fades

The boy closed his eTunes which played heavy metal till 6:00 am that morning. Matthew Farrell put on his shirt and drank the last drops of his can of coke. His apartment was a mess. T-shirts everywhere and his couch practically ripped apart. The immature 18 year old looked out the window and reminded himself that the sun had already come up.

"Morning already, huh?" He squinted his eyes and groaned at his tire. He stretched his arms and went on his computer. He clicked a few windows and opened up a web cam conversation with Coldbern, the head of the police force.

"God, Farrell." Coldbern squinted his eyes, taking a closer look at Matthew. Matthew rolled his eyes. "You living in a pig sty boy? Jesus…"

"Morning to you too." Matthew smiled sarcastically, later threw a red bull can to the trash can, missing it but letting it be.

"We pay you enough don't we? Clean this place up and come to work will you? You're late." Coldbern continued. "We have a lot of business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Matthew heard himself ask.

"Nothing you can't handle."

"Is there anything I can't?" Matthew smiled cockily.

The girl, Remi wore a white long sleeved shirt and jean shorts that stopped before her knees; she walked down the street of her small town and to the mechanic's shop.

"Remi, is that you?" A man with short black hair said, fidgeting with a wrench behind the counter.

"Correct!" She raised her hand in the air playfully, leaning on the counter. "Still playing with those, dad?"

Her father ignored her, continuing to fiddle with the wrench before polishing it.

"Hon, When are those orders coming in again?" Remi's stepmother, a woman with a bulging pregnant belly and very short brown hair stepped in from the 'authorized personnel only' room.

Remi's father had been with her since birth, of course, but her mother unfortunately died. Her father and her now, stepmother together ran a mechanics store in a small town in Colorado.

"I don't know." Her father replied.

"I'll see you guys." Remi said, waving to her parents.

"Wait, Remi." Her father stepped out of the counter. "Your, uh, English teacher told me about your report."

"Huh? Oh that!" Remi waved her hand dismissingly. "That's noooothing! We just had to choose any topic."

"But your mother… Is that really appropriate?" Her father said with a small frown.

"Give the girl some space." Her stepmother said. "Oh, and we need to go to the dry cleaners." She whispered, going behind the counter.

"Yeah." He said to his wife, then turned to Remi. "I'm just shocked you want to know so much of your mother."

"I do know a lot about her." Remi said, walking down the street with her parents. "Everything from her likes to the stain she made on the carpet before I was born."

"What stain on the carpet?" Her stepmother asked.

"Well it was on Christmas and we still had left over pumpkins from Halloween."

"So instead of using a star on the Christmas tree." Remi continued.

"She put the pumpkin on top of it instead." The father continued.

"But before it stood ten minutes at the top of the tree,"

"It fell on the floor."

"Splashing everywhere and leaving a huge mark on the carpet."

"It smelled like squash for a month." The father laughed.

"Your mother was a wonderful person, Remi." The step mother smiled.

"She really was." Her father smiled. "Well enough about that, it's your summer vacation Remi."

They entered the shop.

Matthew grabbed his bag and lap top, closing the door to his apartment as he left with his usual clothes of jeans and a blue shirt that was one day closer to being dirty enough for inspection.

"What do you have for me today?" Matthew put his bag on the counter of a New York city comic book shop.

"Warlock said he'll be getting' to ya next time, Farrell." A woman of about 20 said. She had dark make up on and tied her blonde hair back, she had a small black shirt on and had eyes like a cat's.

"Ah, that's alright." Matthew looked at his wristwatch. "I gotta go to work. See ya, Shredder, I gotta meet McLain."

"Ah, you mean the dad of Little Miss don't tell her I'm here, when you actually are?" The girl, who's nickname was shredder since the day she got the job at the comic store, said before he left the store.

"When you say it like that, it's horrible but I'm not really interested in girls right now." Matthew said with a small chuckle and hesitation as he said the words.

"Matthew, your avoiding everything people love life for." Shredder said. Matthew walked out of the store, ignoring what she had said.

Remi laid on her bed with her pajamas that consisted of a long white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. A light knock was heard on her door.

"Remi." Her step mother walked in the room with a smile that Remi was already

had grown a custom to.

"Hey." Remi sat up.

"Hey I have an idea." Her step mother said with a smile. "Do you want to go to New York?"

Remi sat, watching her step mother strangely.

"You're in your high school senior year, you can go out of town alone." She smiled.

Remi thought for a moment and smiled. "Really?"

"Remi, it's time that you start learning to be more of an individual."

"You're saying I can't make my own decisions aren't you?"

"No, it's not that."

Remi stood up. "It's okay. Everyone says it."

Her stepmother looked at her sadly. "You should go."

Remi looked at her questionably.

"Really!" Her step mother smiled along.

Her step mother wasn't like the kinds in the movies, she was a sweet lady and the perfect lady for her father.

Remi shook her head. "Nevermind… My dad would never let me."

"I don't know about that…" Her stepmother smiled.

"Never! Never! Never!" Her dad raised his fist and shook it violently.

"Since her mother died, YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING HER AWAY FROM THE REAL WORLD. She doesn't know what it's like to live one day without you making her decisions for her!"

"No way. Besides? Who in the world is going to take care of her in New York?!"

"Officer Mclain?" A young man in a black suit entered his office with a fearful tone of voice. Who's to blame him after all. John Mclain is known for his strength and his high tolerance for pain.

"Detective.. Mclain." John corrected the young man with a sigh.

"Sir, we have a call for you from Kats Mclain? Your brother?"

John squinted his eyes, he nodded his head and picked up the phone and put his feet on the desk comfortably.

"Kats." John said with a smile.

"John. Listen. I have a favor." He started out.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about Remi."

"What did she break this time?" He examined a newspaper beside him.

"Dad, I'll talk to him!" A familiar voice was heard from a far.

"No! I have to prepare him first."

"Prepare??" John cocked an eye brow.

A ruffling static was heard from the other line and suddenly Remi spoke to her uncle, quite enthusiastically as well.

"Hi uncle." Remi's voice sounded the same as usual, cheerful and optimistic. He laughed a bit, realizing how she seemed to be such a kid at heart while she already had reached the age 16.

"Whats wrong?" He took the time and looked at his fingernails, knowing that this conversation would be quite a time consuming event.

"I just came to say that I am psyched that I'm coming over." She laughed. "My mom thinks it's important I learn about New York, plus dad did live there with you and grandma." Remi smiled.

"What? What do you mean 'coming over'?! When?!" John asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um… In two days?" Remi cocked an eyebrow.

Mclain sighed, banging his fist on the desk. "She never told me anything" This conversation was getting more eventful. He straitened his posture and sighed deeply. "And all the way from Colorado?"

"Well... Yeah! I guess… Why? I can still come… right?" Remi talked on and John rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head repeating the words "no" with a whisper. "So that's a 'no'? Oh, I knew mom should have looked into this more! Things can get so out of control in this household!"

"Hey Remi calm down we haven't exactly said no to this situation." John stopped her from talking. Remi braced herself… He sighed. "If its for a few weeks then…"

"Yes!" Remi jumped up.

"But I'm not leaving you alone for anything. My eyes, on you throughout your whole god damn trip, do you understand?" He stiffened his tone.

"Yes, Yes! Every word." Remi nodded her head with a smile and a small yelp.

"If you think that your going to be alone in my house, then your wrong. Talk to you later." He put the phone down without waiting for her answer. She heard the tone that meant he had hung up and jumped up and down with joy.

"Um… Officer Mclain?" The same young man peaked his head through the door again.

"Detective… Mclain." John covered his face and exhaled greatly.

"Sorry sir. Um… There's a Matthew Farrell here to see you." As the man said that, Matthew came in through the door and nodded his head to the man, telling him that it was okay.

"What is this? Some kind of family reunion?" John said to himself.

"Oh nice… that's just cute." Matthew joked and took out his lap top. John frowned.

"Hey hey hey!" John stood up.

"What?!" Matthew looked up at him.

"What do I look like, some kind of internet café? Come on, get outta here." John sat back down.

"Will you just listen? Coldbern sent me." Matthew continued.

"Woah wait. Coldbern?" He asked. "What does he want?"

"Says there's some weirdo out there." Matthew opened up some files and pictures. The first document of about ten different names that he had taken from the criminal's files. The second document was a picture of the criminal. Tall, brown short hair, around twenties.

"How did you get this?" John inspected them all.

"I traced the signal and transported it into my laptop." Matthew explained. John gave him a glare. Matthew sighed and said again. "I hacked it."

"Okay, so what's so special about this guy?"

"First things first, the government has a new high technology completely compact program called WPD, witness protection device..." Matthew opened up files on his laptop, showing a visual display of the WPD. "It's basically two halves of a disk, it contains all the information on witnesses from year 1994 to now. It contains each of their names, birthday, address, and number, it's updated every year." looked up at John.

"And where is this WPD, exactly?"

"It's kept by two people. The thing is, it cannot be read unless the two of them are together, they unlock each other—in a way. So, one, Bruce Harper, he died this week in an accident on a plane that many think is not an accident. His body was found without the disk, it's supposed to be carried by the two at all times. The other is kept by Dean Burrows. Who you know was kidnapped about two days ago; his disk was stolen by him as well." Matthew looked up at John. "Still not impressed? Okay well, one of the witnesses was found dead this morning. Whoever's got these disks, now has complete access to anyone who survived a crime relating to the sick bastard."

"And what suicidal trip does Coldbern want me to take now?" John joked.

"Track him down. He said your leaving in two days." Matthew raised up two fingers to show John.

"Two days?! No… I cant. My niece is coming in two days." John backed up a few steps.

"So? Leave her."

"No. I can't. She has a problem with the city. She hardly comes over here." John raised his voice.

"Then have someone baby-sit."

John sighed, took a look at Matthew and nodded his head. "You're right."

"I'd be happy to share my apartment with Remi." Lucy smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" John put down the book that he had been tossing in his hand.

Matthew, who leaned against Lucy's door, smiled comfortably. "See?"

They both had visited Lucy's apartment which was not so far away from John's office.

"This is great. I can't believe Remi's coming over." Lucy sat down on her couch.

"Well I'm glad your psyched. I think that McLain is as well. So I think I'm gonna go now." Matthew put his hand on the door knob.

"See ya, Farrell." John put his hand up with a smile.

"Oh wait, Matthew." Lucy stood up.

"Yeah?" Matthew turned around.

"Um… Are you sure you don't wanna stay? For a cup of coffee, or something?" Wendy played with her hands.

"Uh." Matthew laughed a bit under his breath. "I think I'll pass." Matthew quickly walked out the door and paused when the door was shut. He shook his head while a sigh escaped his lips.

Lucy's expression saddened and she dropped her hands with pursed lips, feeling the agony of rejection.

McLaine shook his head at his daughter. "Lucy…" He sighed.

"What?!" Lucy lifted her hands defensively. "He has the cutest smile." She dropped into her chair with a daze.

"Stay away from him, your out of his league." Mclain patted her on the back. Lucy rolled her eyes.

They were in the airport and Remi took with her a long pink and yellow woolen bag which matched the scarf she wore over her white blouse.

"Oh and I packed a sandwich with you in case you get hungry on the ride, I know how you like to eat." Her stepfather handed her a bag and put his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh, honey be careful." Judy put her hands to her lips and hugged her daughter's head.

"Okay mom. I get it. Bye." Remi waved and turned around.

"No boys!" Her step father yelled protectively.

"No piercing too!" Her mother added.

"Got it!" Remi yelled back.

Natasha Betingfield ft. Sean Kingston- Love Like This

Remi listened on the plane to New York with her ear phones close to her ears she looked out the window. A flight attendant arrived with a cup of coke on a metal tray. Remi smiled and took it in her hand.

"Would you like some whiskey? Brandy?" A flight attendant put her tray in front of detective Mclain, who held the arm rests tightly as the turbulence of the ride.

"Whiskey." He said with a smile. "Thank you." He took a long sip and closed his eyes satisfyingly. The flyer next to him, and old man about seventy watched him with eyes fearful.

"I hope you're not driving." The flyer said, his voice quite high and shaky. "That's your third one in an hour."

McLain turned around and shook his head with a small laugh.

Matthew and Lucy sat in Starbucks. Matthew tapped the armchair looking around him awkwardly.

Lucy sat before him with a smile. "This is such a coincidence that we bumped into each other here."

"Ya, I know what you mean. Just the other day I ran into OJ simpson. Yeah, we were in the lingerie section." Matthew said, pointed at the Victoria secret shot behind him. Lucy smiled and let out a laugh.

"You are so funny." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah…" Matthew scratched his head, at loss with words. "Oh yeah, sorry!" He smacked his forehead. "How's your mom? She's 9 months right?"

"Yeah, my little brother could pop out any minute now." Lucy laughed. "And when it happens, I'll be on the first plane to Chicago."

"Speaking of planes, Hey uh, aren't you going to the airport soon?"

"Oh yeah uh." She looked at her watch. "in about an hour."

Lucy's cell phone ran in her pocket.

"Hello?" He picked it up. "Sorry. I need to…"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

"Thanks." She stood up and walked out of starbucks. He saw her through the glass window and she pushed her hair behind her ears and continued to speak into the phone. A small echo of her voice was heard and he turned his head around, seeing if she could see what she was saying. He saw her jump up and he cocked an eyebrow.

"That's incredible!" He heard her yell. He then heard murmurs follow close behind.

She ran into Starbucks, the door made a sound while it hit chimes that stood at the top of the door.

"Matthew." She picked up her bag and coat. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"What?" He said, standing up.

"I…" She put her hand on her forehead. "My mom's giving birth!"

"Oh congratulations. That's great." They exchanged hugs and he held her shoulders tightly with a smile.

"I know. I know. But the thing is… I have to go over there." Lucy said.

"What?" Matthew said with his hands in his pockets with a smile.

"She lives in Chicago, this is going to sound crazy but I can't pick Remi up today." Lucy put on her coat, first sliding her hand through the sleeve.

"Then who's going to get her from the airport." Matthew continued to smile optimistically.

"Once again, this is going to sound crazy but I guess you'll have to get her!" Lucy laughed.

Matthew's smile hung on. "I'm sorry, what did you say."

"You'll have to get her!" Lucy put her hands on his head and shook him joyfully. "The airport is New York Flights and she'll be there in one hour, take her to your place I'll be back to get her in a few days." Lucy walked towards the door and Matthew's smile evaporated.

"What?! Lucy, no wait! What'll your father--." He was cut off.

"No!" Lucy ran and put her finger on his mouth. "Don't mention a word of this to my father. If he finds out that Remi is staying with you he'll freak." She put her finger down.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Matthew said.

"Bye!" Lucy ran out the door.

"No! Lucy!" Matthew reached out his hand but was too late and sighed. He saw her through the glass window and he waved with his other hand in his pocket.

Remi walked into the suit case collecting area and she stopped when she reached a place close to the door but close to the collection of benches beside her. She stood with her hands behind her back and looked around her, waiting for her uncle or her cousin Lucy to come and pick her up. The passers by would occasionally glance at her and she looked down with a blush spread across her cheeks.

Matthew walked into the airport, scratching his head. Matthew turned around and saw a glimpse of Remi and continued to look around but his eyes drew back at Remi who stood there as if waiting for someone. Matthew looked around him and squinted his eyes, even looking for a resemblance of John McLaine. He scratched his head once more before taking a few steps closer to her. She pulled her bag closer to her as she saw a stranger approach her. Remi stood awkwardly, taking glances at Matthew.

Matthew approached her, walking circles around her while she stood as still as stone. "Remi?" He spoke.

"Who are you?" Remi frowned.

Matthew took a breath in. "Good. It's you. Well, come on." He walked towards the exit. "Well?"

"Hey! You didn't answer my question." She continued to frown.

"Listen, I don't exactly have much time for this. I have a lot of work to get to." Matthew spoke.

"You know my uncle John?" Remi spoke softly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"The bad ass cop? Yeah I know him, he told me to pick you up from here now let's move." Matthew walked towards the exit again. "Come on!" Remi jerked at his yell and followed him.

"What's your name anyways?" Remi followed him into his blue pick up truck.

"Matthew Farrell." He said, letting her open her own door as he went around back to the driver's seat. "I work with your dad for Coldbern." He said as they both closed their car doors.

Remi jerked her head back in a sense of disbelief. "You? What are you, like eighteen?"

Matthew scoffed with his hands on the wheel already driving away from the air port. "And what are you, like twelve?"

"Sixteen." Remi frowned.

"Same difference." He said with his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, if you're really really bad at math." Remi rolled her eyes. Matthew turned his head slowly and shot a look at her. "Sorry." She lifted her hands up defensively. "What is it with you anyways? You're the most rudest person I've ever met."

"Oh yeah and I was just overwhelmed by your polite attitude when you said your extremely powerful opening line of 'who are you'." He rolled his eyes.

The pick up truck zoomed through the city.

"Where are you taking me?" Remi looked out the window. "Who has a pick up truck in New York?!"

"Can you just… Not talk!? For a minute, please?!" Matthew burst, emphasizing his words with his hand.

"The sooner I get back to Uncle John, the better." Remi sunk into her seat and Matthew let out a sigh.

"Then that'll make these few days harder now wont it?" Matthew whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Remi cocked an eyebrow.

"Your uncle is in Los Angeles on a case and Lucy had to go to Chicago for her mother. So unfortunately, I'm the understudy for the role of pissed off baby-sitter." Matthew honked loudly at the blue chimera that swerved before him.

"Shit." She hit her back against the seat.

Matthew smiled and glanced at her. "The twelve year old swears. That's gotta be a twist in the plot."

A smile grew on Remi's face and Matthew took a few more glances at her. One thing I did not mention, was her bright green eyes that shone brightly against the light.

John Mclain closed the taxi door behind him. "Keep the change." He said without looking at the Indian taxi driver who chewed on a piece of juicy fruit gum with a nod. John watched the buildings before him and admired the city that he had only been in once in his entire life which was about three ears ago during a previous case.

He looked back down and saw a woman before him with a pink long silk scarf around her neck that blew as the wind did, behind her. She wore a white dress with flowing pink patterns on them. She looked around herself suspiciously, once in a while lifting her black sunglasses to get a clearer view of her surroundings. She had raven black hair that went up to her back and her long bangs went around her left eye.

"They aint here yet." The woman said to herself in a small whisper that could not reach John as he only saw her lips move softly.

"Keep your knickers on, darling. He's coming in a second." A blonde man with a British accent licked his fingers from eating Doritos while he sat in a police car disguised as an exterminator van.

"Just don't eat my Doritos." The woman said. A man with bright red hair appeared from the shadows, eyeing the woman mysteriously. "Ah, shit I think it's him."

"Gotcha, red headed thief." The British man watched the monitor before him.

John watched the red headed man leer as he saw the woman ignore her purse that she had left next to her feet.

"Come 'n' get it." The woman thought in her head with a smile waiting to escape her.

John watched the red headed man with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey…" The red headed man drew closer to the bag. "Hey, lady!" The red headed man took the bag. "Hey! You!"

"He got it!" The woman said into the small mike.

"Great. I'm on it!" The British man ran out of the van and chased after the man. "He takes it to Heatbern's guy and we got them for a life time in prison, baby."

"You!" John dropped his bags and ran after the red headed man.

"'The hell?!" The woman gasped as she saw John run after him.

The red headed thief looked back at John and ran faster.

"And who's this?" The British gentleman cocked an eyebrow as he saw him intervene.

"I don't know but he's messing with my catch!" The woman ran after John.

"I don't know, darling, tall dark and handsome. He just may be the man of my dreams." The British gentleman laughed while he ran after John and the red headed thief.

"Hey Stop it!" The woman ran, holding a handful of her dress while she ran.

"Don't worry lady, I'll get him!" John yelled back.

The two went around a building into an alley way with the woman and the british man following close behind. John chased the red headed thief into a dead end and struck him in the nose with his fist just before the thief turned around.

"No! Stop!" Emily pried John off of the thief just before he gave him a kick in the groin.

"Here's your purse lady." John took the purse and handed it to the woman who grabbed it and slapped John in the face just before taking off her sunglasses.

"Ah!" She turned around and yelled, frustrated.

"What's wrong Emily?!" The british gentleman ran in, panting.

"I hope you're happy Ben! Your tall dark and handsome super hero just made my job about 3 times as harder." Emily folded her arms.

"Hey, I got your purse back didn't I?!" John frowned.

"That's not the point! Because of you! We can never get the guy! The thief was supposed to bring us to the guy so we'd catch him but now, that's not exactly an option!" Emily shot back.

Emily's phone rang. "Aw shit that's probably Heatbern now."

She answered. "Hello?... No…. It's not my fuckin' fault alright? This guy came in and knocked the thief out before he could hand in the fake jewels to the guy… Ya… I don't know… I guess…. Okay… ya… Whatever... Bye!"

She clicked the hang up button and let out a long sigh.

The door opened, letting out a loud screech. Remi walked in and dropped her bags on the floor while Matthew threw his keys on the shelf.

"Home sweet home." He said to himself.

Remi looked at the couch which had a pile of dirty clothes thrown upon it. She picked one up cautiously and dropped it, wiping her hands on her shorts. "Well, this was nice and I've seen enough. Goodbye." She jumped back and ran to the door, finding no better reason why she should not twist the door knob and leave his apartment.

"Hey hey hey!" Matthew turned around and saw her close the door behind her. He ran towards the door and swung it open. "Stop!!"

"Stay back!" Remi stopped and turned around, holding her hand out.

"But-." Matthew stuttered.

"Stay…back." She whispered, already on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Matthew sighed as he spoke, leaning on his leg.

"I will not be taken advantage of." Remi still hand her hand out.

"What?" Matthew sighed.

"I am sorry but this doesn't look like the home of an employee of Coldbern… It doesn't even look like a nice place to live…" Remi looked around Matthew and saw the room with a frown.

"Listen, I had no intension of making it seem like I was a liar--." Matthew put his hand on the door but was cut off.

"Oh no? Then what other conclusion could we draw from this other than you were trying to take advantage of me?" Remi put her hands together and turned around.

"Hold on! No wait! I can prove it to you! Wait. Hold on!" Matthew ran back into his apartment and rummaged through his shelf and grabbed a photo of John Mclain and him in Lucy's house one visit. He ran down the stairs. "Hey! I have proof! I am really a friend of your uncle's and Lucy's!"

"Right, and I found out the cure for cancer. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go spread the word." Remi rolled her eyes, ignoring the photo in Matthew's hand.

"Please! Just listen! All I want is to just get this over with for a few days or else your uncle is going to murder me!" Matthew chased.

"And I hope he does! I am not going to be taken advantage of, Matthew Farrell, if that even is your real name! You want to keep me captive!" Remi ran faster.

"What are you talking about , now?!" Matthew raised his hands up and continued to follow her.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I've watched those films! Ransom, is it? Hostage money?" Remi reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Listen. Though many insane men out there would be incredibly happy about having a hostage, but wouldn't you think I would have chosen a better target?" Matthew followed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remi turned around, offended.

"I mean that though there would be many guys happy to live with a girl as forthright as yourself I have different taste is all." Matthew shot. "I like women who are… less forthright." He turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Matthew…" Remi said, looked up at him. "Didn't you think that whoever came here would automatically find it incredibly difficult to believe that you were who you said you were."

Matthew turned around and said softly. "The thing is your uncle had to leave for a case and Lucy, now, has something else to do. Now, I have to take care of you without letting your uncle find out because he'd kill me." Matthew sighed.

"And what happens if he finds out." Remi asked.

"He wont." Matthew held his hands a kimbo. "Lucy's coming to pick you up in two days or so."

"And if he does find out." Remi asked once more.

"… I get killed." Matthew said with a smile. Remi looked at him with widened eyes and turned around quickly, walking out of the apartment.

"Hart! You are not making my job any easier!" Heatbern, Emily's boss hit a notebook against his desk, making Emily, who sat in front of his desk with her feet on the table, jerk.

"For the last time! It wasn't my fault!" Emily folded her arms while Ben, who sat on the edge of Heatbern's desk, nodded.

Heatbern fell into his chair and sighed deeply. Heatbern had a strong stern personality and his hair was light and blonde.

A knock was heard from the already open door and John Mclain peeped his head through. "May I come in?"

"Holy shit, it's him!" Emily stood up, pointing at John.

"Second time today, he must really have it in for crime." Ben crossed his legs, winking at Heatbern.

"Aw, jesus." John sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Ah! John Mclain!" Heatbern stood up with his arms wide open. "Coldbern had told me about you! Savior of the city! It is an honor to have you with us today." He shook hands with Mclain.

"Woah woah woah, _he _is the savior of the city you were talking about?!" Emily jumped up from her seat and stood next to Heatburn, eying McLain in his spot.

"Emily, be more polite would you? This is--." Heatbern was cut off. Mclain pushed him aside gently.

"What is exactly the problem here?" He folded his arms.

"You stole my catch! My case! My guy!" Emily turned around and threw her hands on her hips. "Does anyone listen to me around here?" She whispered to Ben, who nodded but scowled jokingly as she faced the other way.

John laughed a bit under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Emily folded her arms with stern eyebrows and a look that an intimidating boss would give you.

"I wasn't laughing." John said with a small smile.

"Yes you were, you--." Emily was cut off.

"If you two keep fighting like this then there is no way that we are going to be able to get the hacker guy." Heatburn exchanged nods with Ben.

"Don't worry, Heatburn. I'll get him. Ya got nothin' to worry about." Emily shrugged.

"Wait." John put his hands out. "The hacker guy is my case." He walked towards Heatbern.

"What's he talking about now?" Emily threw her arms to her hips and walked followed.

"You are both correct." Heatbern sat on his desk, next to Ben.

"Haha." Emily laughed a bit. "No. He is incorrect. I'm correct. Me and Ben got the case, am I right?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm sorry, Emily honey, but I got a yelling family back in England that is absolutely dying to hear about their successful son." Ben winked happily.

"Heatbern!" Emily eyed heatbern who shrugged his shoulders.

"Detective Mclain? Phone call for you." A blonde woman in a red suit peeped her head through the door.

"Got it." John walked out the door ignoring the yelling Emily. He paused as he closed the door behind him.

"You cannot do this to me! You cannot do this to me!" Emily's voice yelled. He laughed under his breath and went for the phone.

"Hello?" John answered the phone.

"Yeah, Mclain?" Coldbern's voice was stern as always.

"Coldbern." John sighed.

"How's L.A?" Coldbern smiled.

"Kind of went off on a rough start but speaking of which, what's up with this partner deal?"

"Haha. I knew you'd be shocked." Coldbern smiled. "You two share a lot of things in common."

"Yeah like temper, am I right?" John smiled.

"Correct."

"Listen Coldbern, I don't need a partner. I can do this on my own." John protested.

"I think you'll find Emily to be a great help to you. Just accept it." Coldbern nodded. "She wont be a nuisance."

"Speaking of nuisances. How's Matthew." He put his extra hand in his pocket.

"He's doing fine." Coldbern said. "I told him to fix himself up a bit, I'm sure he's really cleaning up."

Matthew sighed as he fell into his couch with the phone in his hand. He took a deep breath. "Hello? Mclain? Yeah uh… You know your niece? Yeah, her… I kind of lost her." He paused for a moment. "No… too sudden." He took another deep breath. "Yo, Mclain my man. Uh… Does your niece know her way around New York?" He paused and sighed, shaking his head in his hand. Then suddenly.

_Knock knock knock…_

Matthew looked up, quite astonished. "Come in."

The door opened and Remi stepped in. Matthew, despite his overwhelming joy, dismissed his happiness. Remi stood silent at first and then kneeled down to get her bag. "I left my bag." She said. Matthew, without a word, looked away and began to stare blankly to the phone again.

Remi pursed her lips and walked towards his shelf, glancing at him to see if he cared, she picked up the photo that he had ignored earlier.

"When was this?" She managed to say.

"In Lucy's house. We went for a visit." Matthew said emotionlessly.

"Hm." Remi put it down. She looked around the room, carefully tossed aside a pair of jeans from a chair and sat on it, putting her bag down.

"Your staying?" Matthew said sternly.

"Yes." She said.

"Great!" Matthew clapped his hands together and stood up. "Well uh this is your bed." He opened a door and quickly closed it. "And this is mine." He let out his arms at the couch.

"The couch?" Remi cocked her eyebrow.

"It's a pull out." Matthew said.

"Ah." Remi nodded her head sarcastically. She stood up and opened the door to her room. The room had a checkered blue bed and a closet that she was afraid to open. There was a computer in the corner with several of high tech machines under the table. The bed was incredibly messy and looked like it hadn't been made in a month. "You know." She left the room and closed the door behind her. "No offense but I'll take the couch"

"Whatever." Matthew shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong though, I hate cleaning. If my parents weren't here, I bet I'd be living like this too."

Matthew turned his head and shook it regretfully.

A few hours passed and suddenly…

_Ding Dong.._

Matthew opened the door to see a pot bellied man with a comb over, he had a box of pizza in his hand and an open blue shirt revealing a white tee with a V line that revealed some disturbing chest hair and a fake golden necklace he bought.

"Jupiter." Matthew sighed, keeping his hand on the edge of the door while Remi rummaged through her belongings.

"Toni's… Don' order from dat place. Dey always get the addresses mixed up." Jupiter threw Matthew the pizza who caught it surprisingly.

Toni had a Spanish accent and was the landlord of Matthew's apartment.

"You, uh… You got a chicka in der?" Jupiter looked behind Matthew, who turned around and scratched his head with a smile.

"No, uh… Yeah but we're not together." Matthew said, still holding the pizza. "She's more of a pain in the ass."

"Hm… Hermaphrodites, eh?" Jupiter smiled empathetically.

"What?" Matthew cocked an eyebrow. "Nonono see…" Matthew got comfortable and leaned on the door, turning back to see that Remi was still busy with something else and he continued to talk. "What is it with women anyways, I mean, do they have this super sensitive radar that goes off at unhygienic men? Or something, I mean, what is it? Or is their anger some sort of pick up line or whatever."

"Well, Matthew, love is a completely understandable topic. And when dealing with hermaphrodites." He exhaled deeply. "It's no easy matter."

Matthew sighed, giving up.

"Hey, uh, let me see 'er." Jupiter winked at Matthew.

"Actually I think its best you lea- okay then." Matthew threw himself against the door as Jupiter pushed him aside.

"Uh…" Matthew scratched his head. "Remi, this is Jupiter, my landlord." Matthew sighed.

"Oh, hello." Remi smiled, pushing some hair behind her ears.

"What's your name?" Jupiter smiled.

"Remi." She smiled back. "I'll be spending a few nights here with Matthew before my cousin comes back from Chicago."

"Ah, den it will be an adventure, hah?" Jupiter laughed. "Ah, New York New York. Matthew what the fuck are you doing, get some cokes."

"Oh! Pizza!" Remi grabbed it from his hands and took a large slice.

"I still can't believe you're going off to England while I am stuck with the bald eagle." Emily snarled, walking next to Ben.

"Oh will you stop acting like such a drama queen." Benjamin groaned, making his way through a crowd of people at the airport. "You know he's absolutely adorable."

"Considering that he's a jerk." Emily groaned. "Ah, here's yer stop."

"Emily Hart, you are one incredibly short tempered woman. I know you'll do fabulous without me." Ben turned around and smiled at Emily before giving her a hug and a peck on the cheeks.

"Don't count on it." She sighed.

"See you." He waved.

She turned around and saw John Mclain with his hands in his pockets. He wore a leather jacket and a white tee shirt under together with faded jeans. She walked slowly towards him, being in the foreign state of no anger near John Mclain.

"So are we ready?" John smirked.

"That's what I should be asking you." Emily folded her arms.

John turned around and continued to the exit of the air port.

"Hey! Wait!" Emily unfolded her arms and followed him in a rush.

Remi felt herself choke with laughter that escaped with a silent burst and then resumed to a whine of some sort. "Oh shoot!" She let out a small laugh as she tipped over her can of beer. Jupiter, who sat beside her, just finishing his laugh laid back on the couch.

"And Matthew! He don' even pay his rent until—until it's two months over due!" Jupiter let out another loud laugh as Remi felt the rush of alcohol rush to her brain and escape as a guffaw.

"Alright, alright, already!" Matthew, who had been standing with his back against the wall and his arms crossed broke away from his position and kicked Jupiter off the couch. He picked up Remi's beer can and threw it in the trash can. "First day you come here and you're stinkin' drunk." He whispered beneath his breath.

Remi picked up the piece of fabric under the beer can that was through her eyes, a checkered blur. Her vision cleared and saw it to be a pair of red checkered boxers with Matthew's name clearly written on the front. "You label your underwear?"

"Hey!" Matthew snapped at her, grabbing it with a frown. "See what you did Jupiter?" he said, referring to Remi.

"Oh stop whinin' and pay your god damn rent." Jupiter stood up groggily.

"Yeaah, Mister Farrell. Computer—geek." Her words were parted with hiccups and Matthew took a step closer to her.

"Come on. Let's go." Matthew said this with a deep exhale as he put his hand under Remi's leg and the other on her back, lifting her up groggily.

"What are you doing?" Remi felt him pick her up.

"So I guess I'll get going now." Jupiter dusted himself off. Matthew turned around with a cocked eye brow, holding Remi cautiously. "Good bye." Jupiter raised his hand.

"Yeah, and next time you want to spoil a teenage girl, stay away from this one because a single miss step and my head's on the chopping board, ready to get blown away by her uncle, John Mclain." He turned back around.

"Da angry cop? John Mclain is the oncle of a hermaphrodite, eh?" Jupiter joked.

"What?!" Remi yelled.

THUMP! Matthew dropped Remi on the pull out couch, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead as he did.

"Whew… You're really heavy." Matthew said secretly to himself as he turned around towards his room. As he said it a pillow was thrown violently at his head from behind. "Hey!" He turned around, rubbing the back of his head, he saw Remi already laying down comfortably. He threw the pillow back next to her.

"Wait…" She mumbled as he was about to leave.

"What!?" he said tiredly.

"I was going to say thank you!" Remi said. "But if you're going to act like you're about to kill me then… never mind."

"Yeah well… I don't want to kill you, its just that you make yourself so difficult to bear!" Matthew cried.

"And this is coming from a person who wreaks of potato chips and twinkies..." Remi frowned, already half asleep.

Matthew rolled his eyes, giving up on her with a sigh. "You know, this is useless. I can't wait till Lucy takes you off my hands. Then I wouldn't need to kill myself helping you."

Remi hugged the pillow, falling asleep. She fell asleep and Matthew, who saw her doze slowly. He turned away and walked back into his room ready to fall asleep.

"Okay okay, you see I'm pretty calm. Right? I'm not killing myself or anything but I swear, Lucy." Matthew paced the floor. "No… Yes… Jesus…"

Remi felt herself wake up as she saw a blur of Matthew walk before her. She stood up.

"Bye!" Matthew put down the phone.

"What is it?" Remi said. He looked at her quite surprised, he did not notice her stand up.

He rubbed his nose. "Uh… Your staying here."

"What?!" She took a large step, missing the floor she fell to the ground, letting a loud THUMP sound escape.

Matthew looked into space, wrestling with his thoughts.

"I'm calling my uncle." Remi said, speaking to the floor. She stood up, picking up her cell phone.

Matthew turned around and grabbed the phone from her from behind. "Don't!"

"Hey!" Remi tried to snatch it back but Matthew kept his hand in front of him defensively.

"You tell him, I'm dead."

"Give me the phone." Remi ignored him. She dialed her uncle's number. He wouldn't really kill him, would he? Of course not…

"Remi. How's New York." John picked up the phone.

"Ya, it's great. Um listen-." Remi said, looking at Matthew.

"Yeah, San Francisco aint that bad either. I just finished talking to your mother. She ran over a list of rules for me to lay down strict to ya. Just stay outta trouble. And by trouble I mean a specific wise ass kid named Farrell."

"Huh?" Remi said.

"Farrell. Matthew Farrell. He may look innocent at first but don't let him get to you. Knowing Lucy she probably had him over there once or twice."

"Y-yeah?" Remi swallowed hard.

"Well he's bad news, likes to cause trouble in paradise once in a while. He does something, I'll kill him." John said with a smile. "See ya, honey."

The call was cut before she could reply. "Okay…"

"So… There's no other choice… But for you to stay here I guess."

"Yeah…"

John just hung up his phone from his talk with Emily.

"His name is Barry Bentley but they call him Bishop." Emily said, reading off the papers.

"There's not enough information for us to find him." John complained.

"Well that's why senior detectives are on this case now isn't it?" Emily threw the papers to the desk.

"Do you have some problem with me being your partner?"

"Is it that obvious?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Just so you know I don't need any help for a female cop."

"Oh, and the help of a middle aged grandpa would be used in my advantage?"

"I'd like to think so, considering the fact that your work is quite the work of an amateur."

The two now stood up, facing each other like a pair of bulls about to clash horns.

"And what makes you so different?"

"Listen, you couldn't pull off half the stunts I do in one day in a years worth of time."

"I'd like to see you try those stunts!"

"Oh, I could!"

"Ya?!"

"Ya!"

"STOP IT!" Heatbern burst through the doors, revealing the staring workers behind him. "I think we need a break, get you two calmed the fuck down before a murder case happens in my office!"

"Gladly!" Emily stormed out of the room.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!"

_ring ring_

Emily sat in one of the cubicles of the lady's bathroom, waiting for Benjamin to pick up the phone. Long distance calls made a huge mark on her cell phone bills but she allowed herself just this once.

"Oh darling, you simply must introduce one of your friends to us." A lady holding an exquisite wine glass said.

"Yes but Benjamin does have a habit of favoring the unpleasant girls." A man laughed, referring to Emily.

"Now Emily Hart is not the complete riot you are thinking of." Benjamin protested. "She is quite the lady, reminding you to chew with your mouth closed at times and even forcing you to say pardon me after a sneeze."

"It's that word 'forcing' that's got us worried, Benjamin." A friend joked.

"No but in all truth, you would all like her very much."

A beep was heard as his answering machine took Emily's call. Her voice was heard loudly and the guests stayed silent, listening to Emily as she spoke.

"BEN!" They jerked, hearing her first blow. "You gotta come back here, he's ruining my case! He is acting as if every move I make is some kind of disgrace man kind! YOU NEED TO COME BACK!" She hung up the phone, leaving the guests to turn back to Ben, who forgot to swallow his champagne in shock.

Remi rested her chin on the counter of a near by comic store while Matthew went to work with Coldbern.

"He's not that bad." The female store keeper laughed. She was young and had long blonde hair and wore a small black shirt.

"Yes he is, he acts as though I'm a child and he is very over confident over himself." Remi said.

The bell rang as Matthew entered the store. The store keeper eyed him jokingly.

"Jupiter said you were here." Matthew said standing next to her, resting his back on the counter with his elbows on the surface of the glass.

"Yeah." Remi sighed as if bored.

"Farrell, Warlock told me to give this to you." The storekeeper threw him a brown paper bag.

"Warlock?" Remi said to herself, it was probably just some comic fan thing.

"Oh… Oh my god." Matthew said, quite excited he opened the paper bag and took out the collection of comic books.

"Comic books?" Remi said.

"Aint she a beauty." The store keeper said with a smile.

"Unseen issues, worth practically 1000 dollars." Matthew said, staring at the cover with a daze.

"Why's it such a big deal?"

"You don't get it. This comic book is a safe haven for some." The store keeper tried to explain. "Okay… Lets say theres a traumatized boy, or a 13 year old with five sons, whatever. But some of them cant go anywhere else but a comic book. To see Ultimate-Inva-dor conquer the Sharpen-Hymer gives hope to these horrific teens."

Remi glanced at matthew. The storekeeper smiled.

"Yes. Even him. He's been through a lot, you know? No wonder his outside's so coarse, it's cause his insides have been trampled on."

"Very funny." Matthew said.

"Here, read this. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." The storekeeper handed Remi a comic book. She took in in her hands and read the title in her head. "The Glow."

"What is it?" Remi looked at it curiously.

"It's about a girl who's very clumsy, confused, defensive, and lost. She finds her powers and through it she realizes a whole new world that could be found within herself." The storekeeper said with a smile. "Remind you of someone?"

Matthew purposely ignored the two, looking at his comic books the entire time but listening.

"Right Matthew?" The storekeeper turned to him.

Matthew looked up, took the comic book from her hands. "Boom boom boom boom boom!" He said, pounding a nearby action figure. He sighed. "Yep, that's her."

He turned and walked out of the comic store.

"Ignore him." The storekeeper said with a small smile. "He's just shy."

Remi stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes as walked out of her room, ignoring the loud sounds of construction that had waken her up, hearing a shaky whisper coming from the television speakers. She cleared her vision, blinking her eyes continuously just before she could see Matthew rummage through a collections of blue papers while he ignored the playing movie.

"What's that loud sound?" Remi groaned.

"Construction, what do you think?"

Remi frowned at his attitude.

"What are you doing?" Remi walked passed the television, watching the scene that played before her.

"Watching." Matthew said, flicking the pages.

"Jeeper's Creepers?" Remi sat on the couch and watched the main character, Darry, grab his clothing from the floor and recite a humorous line of 'now he knows my name too!' Remi frowned. "He kind of looks like you…" She squinted her eyes.

Matthew continued to flip through the papers silently.

"No, yeah. I can see the resemblance." Remi leaned in further and compared their facial features.

"Will you please? I'm trying to work." Matthew said without looking up.

"I thought you were watching." Remi smiled.

Matthew put his papers down and looked up with a frustrated sigh. He turned and looked at the television screen. "No resemblance." He said with a rushed smile and went back to his work.

Remi squinted her eyes again. "Really?" She looked at him once more. "Maybe you're right."

Matthew put his papers down and looked back at her. Remi hugged her knees, watching the TV fearfully. Matthew stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Let's go outside."

"What?" Remi looked up at him, feeling a small excitement.

"You came here for New York, right?" Matthew grabbed his blue jacket that laid on top of the television. "So let's go to New York."

"Okay!" Remi stood up, about to run to her bag. "Wait." She paused. "Why are you being so nice?"

"You know, I'm not the complete ass hole you think I am." Said Matthew. Remi turned back to her bag with a small smile, maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Hey have you seen my wallet?" Matthew lifted a few pillows and kicked away some clothes off the floor in search for his wallet.

"What's this?" Remi picked up a dark colored notebook. Matthew quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"My journal. I keep notes in it." Matthew threw it in his room. "I have a bad memory."

"Explains why you can't find your wallet… Why do you need it anyways?"

"I need to buy a new set of ear phones with a DC plug in." Matthew continued to look. "Why do you think we're going out?" He smirked.

Remi bit her lip, ignoring her thoughts about him being at least half good. "In that case, I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I'm staying here. I'll go out and see the city some other time." Remi fell on the couch.

"Okay then. I gotta stop by Coldbern's anyways. I'll be back in like, thirty minutes." He opened the door.

"I'll try not to break anything." Remi joked.

As Matthew left the building, Remi opened the window, sticking her head out.

The construction workers continued to work that morning, even until Matthew had finally found his wallet. Matthew fixed his jacket, flipping up the hood.

"Hey when are you guys gonna stop waking me up each morning?!" Matthew groaned at one of the construction workers that he was quite familiar with in early mornings and even late afternoons.

"When your nags stop putting me to sleep." He laughed.

"Haha." Matthew laughed sarcastically as Remi giggled to herself, shutting the window as she stuck her head back in.

"Every house in this god damn place either has a poodle or a pit bull." Emily crankily observed the houses as they passed the deep suburbs of New York.

"Ah, here it is." John turned the vehicle, parking in the side walk messily.

They stepped out of the car, walking passed the forensics tape and police cars. Near the front door entrance was a police officer with a thick mustache and large sunglasses.

"Woah woah woah, I'm sorry but you guys can't be in here. Authorized personnel." He said this with a slur, almost proud to be in the police crew. Emily smirked.

"We have special orders from the head of the police department, I'd like to have you know that we are senior detectives to investigate the death of…" She paused, looking at the piece of paper in her hand. "Mr. Vaughn."

The two walked passed the officer, walking into the house.

"Wait. I do not copy, I repeat, I do not copy these orders. I will need to have a special talk with the sergeant about this ma'am." He followed.

"No, hey." Mclain, put his finger out. "Your sergeant… Is here."

The police officer closed the front door. The house was empty except for the rotting body of Chris Vaughn.

"This case needs no further investigating. It seems that he choked, on a happy meal chicken bone." The officer said.

Mclain looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Emily walked towards the body, investigating his face. "Have you considered the fact he could have been smuggled while eating his happy meal? The bone could have been swallowed in the struggle."

"Oh, your good." The police officer lifted his sun glasses, admiring Emily.

Mclain put his head at the side of the floor, seeing prints clearly on the floor. "Emily, get a copy of the prints. Looks like he's a size 8. It leads from the door to the couch to his room to the door."

A unfinished cigarette stood on the television, with the burnt part out so it wouldn't burn the plastic.

Emily picked up the cig as John found a matchbox read "Cat's Den" on the floor.

"This aint his lips." Emily saw the lip mark.

"He's a fan of strip clubs." John said, examining the matchbox.

The two left the house satisfied with what they had found.

"Looks like we're looking for a size eight smoker who's into strip." John put his hands in his pockets, proceeding to his vehicle with Emily following close behind.

"The Cat's Den is far from here, about 5 miles away?"

Remi rummaged through her belongings. "Where the hell is the remote control?" Remi put her arms akimbo, turning around and seeing the door of Matthews's room. She thought for a minute before opening the door wide open. She first peeked her head inside, sensing the safety before stepping inside. She looked around, walking to his desk she saw the remote control. She picked it up but stopped as she spotted a CD labeled "Yani- Piano" she put it in her pocket to hear later. As she was about to leave she came across Matthew's open journal. She tried to look away but couldn't help but to see her name.

-- I can see how she's related to Mclain, they're both incredibly stubborn and forthright.

Remi frowned. "Bite me, computer geek." She then saw the following sentences; she picked up the notebook, gasping at the cruel words he had written about her.

Matthew who walked down the hallway fidgeted with his keys with one hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Matthew. You leave your shoes out and they're bright and shiny in the morning." A next door neighbor said with a smile, holding a pair of leather shoes.

"Yeah, and sometimes they don't get back to you." Matthew smirked, walking on.

"Well I ain't taking the chance." His neighbor threw them back in his room.

Suddenly Remi heard the front door's lock creek. She closed the notebook, running into his bathroom with it. As Matthew entered his room he saw the bathroom door close.

"Alright. I know you're in there." Matthew groaned. "I just saw you--… Never mind." He scratched his head, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Remi tried to force one of the windows open but failed, she then jumped in the bathtub, trying to pry open the next window.

"Okay, open up… Open up…" Matthew tried to open the door calmly.

Remi opened the window and squeezed herself out of it.

"We need to have a serious discussion about WHY YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Matthew banged the side of his body against the door. "Open up!"

Remi walked cautiously on the edge of the building with the notebook in her hand.

"I'm coming in! I'm coming!" Matthew readied himself. "Ah!" He hit himself against the door, letting it burst open. He threw the shower curtain aside, seeing the open window he stuck his head out. "Ha! Breaking an entry!"

Remi stopped and rolled her eyes. "You don't call it breaking an entry when the other person lives in the same house, what I did was called going to another room to get the remote control. Okay? Good." She proceeded to walk across the edge of the building.

"Hey Farrell. Does your friend have a sister?" His neighbor said, peeping his head out from his window. Matthew's room was on the second floor.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Trust me, stay away from any woman related to a Mclain, they're cursed." He shut the window.

Pink Panther theme

The two entered the Cat's Den, seeing a cloud of smoke stir before them.

"Hey." Emily nudged a woman with thin black frame glasses and light brown hair. She wore an orange scarf and a small coke tee shirt. She crossed her legs, looked at Emily and answered:

"What do you want?"

"We're lookin' for a fellow. His name's Bishop." John followed.

"Yeah… I know him. He's a regular here at the Cat's Den and he's got a lot of problems let me tell you that. Always starting fights. If that mother fucker pulls another one of his stunts I just might kill him." She laughed.

"He here?" Emily looked around, ignoring the big chested blondes who hovered over the cheering men.

"Not today."

"Well could you tell us about him?" John said.

The woman took off her glasses, looked around. "He works for the ma-fi-a." She said 'mafia' playfully as if it didn't mean anything.

"Which."

"I don' no. Listen." The woman leaned on her chair. "I don't want any trouble and a couple of wise ass cops around my slum join isn't going to exactly attract customers you know what I mean?"

The two looked at each other.

"Huh." The woman looked behind them with a small smile. "There he is now."

The two turned around and saw a man, blonde hair and a single silver ear ring.

"There's bishop." The woman said.

Emily and John both ran towards him, bumping into each other.

"OW!" They both said at once.

Emily stood up. "Get out of my way!" She ran over him, chasing Bishop. "Wait" Bishop turned and saw Emily approaching, he ran out the back door.

John went out the entrance door.

"Hey! Stop!" Emily ran faster, taking out her pistol and aiming it at him. "Put your hands up!"

Bishop looked back but started to run faster.

As bishop turned back to face forward, He hit John Mclain, falling to the floor with an aching head.

John bent down. "We need to ask you a couple of questions."

Track 4- Yani

Remi listened to the CD on a walkman, staring into the distance as she put down his notebook she had just finished reading. She put her legs on the table and rested peacefully, closing her eyes. And on the page it coldly was written:

She shows no remorse.

It was morning.

Remi watched Matthew sleep for a few seconds, she ignored his warning of breaking and entering, she let herself in. She opened her mouth, mimicking the cry of a rooster she repeated it. Matthew shifted positions, slowly sitting up.

He did not wear pajamas but instead a white under shirt and a pair of blue checkered pants.

He rubbed his face and Remi stopped her cries.

"You always walk into people's rooms?" Matthew said groggily.

She ignored him. "I made breakfast." She said with a smile that she couldn't admit was fake.

Matthew cocked an eyebrow.

She put the plate before him as he stood now dressed at the table. He picked up the burnt toast with a layer of burnt jam on top of it. Next to the toast, if you could call it toast, was an egg with pieces of shell stuck in the egg whites. He pushed the plate aside. "Okay."

Remi turned.

"What is this.. Wh- What are you doing?" Matthew rubbed his nose with a small laugh.

"What? N-nothing…" Remi said shakily.

"Why are you being so nice?" Matthew asked.

"No reason."

Matthew cocked an eye brow at her and Remi took glances at his room accidentally.

Matthew looked at his room, stood up from his chair.

"No don't!" She reached.

Matthew stormed to his room, touched his desk. "Ah-ha! Where's my notebook?!"

"I didn't take it!" Remi walked backwards, tripping on her bag. "Ah!" she fell on the ground unable to stop Matthew from retrieving back his notebook. "Ow…"

"Found it!" Matthew snatched it from the bed. "You know, you shouldn't be going through people's things" He said this coldly but also embarrassed.

Remi stood up, rubbing her head. "Well…" She was at loss for words.

"Now that you read my diary-"

"I thought that it was a notebook." Remi said jokingly. "Guys don't use diaries."

"Yeah yeah, notebook whatever. The point is you read it. Now you need to tell me one of your secrets."

"Oh, you are so immature." Remi dusted herself off.

"No come on! Amuse me." Matthew sat back, enjoying her helplessness.

"I uh…" She thought. "My mom almost named me Daisy…" She said, shrugging.

Matthew sighed.

"Hey! Easy!" Bishop yelled as John threw him to a chair in Emily's apartment.

"Calm down, you'll kill him before we can ask anything!" Emily pushed John aside.

"This is how I do my work." John said coldly.

"He always a hard ass?" Bishop said with a quirky smile.

Just before Emily was about to reply, John pulled a fast one. "Hey! We ask the questions here okay?"

"Who hired you?" Emily started.

"I told you, no one fuckin' hired me!" Bishop yelled.

"This charade, it's getting old. Just tell us and we'll be done with it!"

"Fuck you!" Bishop yelled.

"That's it." John said beneath his breath. He pulled Bishop's shirt, throwing him against the wall. "Tell us or you spend a lifetime in prison."

"Alright alright! Jesus." Bishop wiped the blood off his mouth from their previous attack. "But you need to make sure they don't come after me."

"Who." John said.

Bishop looked up, his eyes glared, revealing a tiny violet flame in his eyes that for the first time showed his fear. "The Japanese Mafia."

"I'll call heatbern." Emily said, taking out her phone.

"Now that you know, you'll be murdered by them before you can plead for your own life."

"How about before I say Yippee Kayay, mother fucker!" The last word escaped as a hiss as John threw his fist back and released it, hitting Bishop's cheek with strong impact.

"John! Contain yourself." Emily snarled, reaching for her phone.

"Yeah, lady cop, I'm at your service." Bishop bit his lip with a grin. "Just let me know whenever there is something I could do for you, or to you." Emily slowly turned around, slapping his face with the side of her foot as she swerved with speed at him.

Matthew whistled the melody of a familiar song as he skipped down the road with Remi walked slowly behind him.

"What is that? Some kind of joke?" Remi said, knowing the melody of the song. "I know what you're whistling." She said while he whistled Daisy, Daisy.

Matthew smirked.


End file.
